


Jurisdiction

by StillDreaming85



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillDreaming85/pseuds/StillDreaming85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has ripped the world apart. Bella is living in one of the few cities left. Life is cruel, food is scarce, and a few people hold all the power, but all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_*Repost*_ **

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry for helping me polish up the old chapters of this story. I will be working my way through them before I begin working on new chapters.

**Chapter 1**

I smiled as the siren sounded, signaling the end of my work day. I was eager to get home, but I was eager to get home every day. Not that I had anything to get home to, home was just better than here. I hated working here, in this office. I still didn’t understand why I had been chosen to work here. Everyone else that worked here was connected in some way or another, everyone but me that was.

I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair, pulling it on as I hurried through the office towards the door. I wanted to beat the crowd, but I wasn’t that lucky. By the time I had reached the street, everyone had already started filing out of the surrounding buildings, making the street congested. The worst of it was that none of them seemed to be in a hurry to get home.

I began to force my way through the crowd, too impatient to wait, but I quit pushing when my eyes landed on a Plugger and he sneered at me. The last thing I needed was to get into trouble with a government enforcer. It was the last thing anyone needed. I had seen what they did to people. They tortured them for sport, and then called it justice. There was no justice in this jurisdiction. The people of Flagstaff had long since learned that.

The crowd dispersed after a short while, but when I reached the turn-off for my street, I spotted Mike and a few of his friends hanging around the corner. I knew he was more than likely waiting for me. It was something he did every so often. I also knew what he wanted. He had always made his feelings very clear. He wanted to marry me, and in his delusional mind he thought that was a probability one day. It wasn’t. I loathed him, and I knew my father would never force me to marry him because he wasn’t exactly fond of him either.

I took the road to the right, thankful that Mike appeared to be too deep in conversation to notice me. It meant a longer walk, but I didn’t mind. I would rather walk through fire than talk to him.

-J-

As I was walking past my neighbor’s hut, the scent of Esme’s cooking made my stomach grumble. It was only soup, but when you had been living on the bare essentials for days it smelled like heaven. I was tempted to invite myself inside. I knew Esme would be more than willing to feed me and I could certainly use a good meal, but I knew I couldn’t go around inviting myself into other people’s homes.

I took a step towards my hut, but somehow found myself standing in front of Esme’s door. I knocked before I had the chance to change my mind and waited for her to invite me inside. “Oh, it’s you,” she smiled, as I walked in the door. She was standing at the stove, stirring a large pot. “Are you hungry?” she asked, already fetching a bowl before I could answer.

I nodded as I went over to the large dining table and took a seat. The table was so big so it took up most of the space in the tiny hut. “Thank you,” I said as she placed a bowl of steaming hot soup before me. I took my time to savor the scent, and warming my hands on the bowl. After-all, I wasn’t sure when my next hot meal would be.

"So,” Esme said, taking the seat across from me. “How was your day?”

I shrugged. “It was okay, I suppose,” I said, before taking my first mouthful.

“It doesn’t sound as if it was okay,” Esme said, studying me.

I shrugged again. “It was. Well, I mean nothing happened. I went to work and came home. That’s about as good as it gets.”

"Then what has that look on your face?" Esme asked, raising her eyebrow at me. Sometimes she was too observant for her own good.

"Mike," I sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to hide it from her. "He was waiting for me at the bottom of the street again."

Esme's frown deepened. "Mike Newton needs to learn to leave you alone. He knows that your father would never allow him to marry you. Someone ought to teach that thug a lesson.”

“Which thug?” Emmett asked, as he came in the front door. He walked over to the table and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, ruffling my hair at the same time. I swatted his hand away.

“Mike,” Esme sighed. “He has been bothering Bella again,” she said, before getting up to fetch her son a bowl of soup.

Emmett frowned, looking down at me. “I’ll take care of him.”

“No,” I protested, grabbing his arm. “I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

"I'll only get into trouble if I get caught,” he countered, “and I don't plan to get caught."

Before I had the chance to argue with him further, the front door burst open and Edward came barging inside. “Clear the table,” he ordered. I immediately began helping Emmett and Esme clear everything from the table, wondering what was going on. If Edward’s face was anything to go by, it wasn’t good.

A few seconds later I watched in horror as Carlisle and Jasper carried my father into the room. He appeared to be unconscious and his clothes were soaked in blood. “Dad,” I whimpered. I took a step towards him as they laid him down on the table, but Edward grabbed my arm, holding me in place.

“Stay out the way,” he ordered. “Let my dad help him.”

I wanted to protest and shove Edward out the way, so that I could run to my dad, but I knew he was right. I had to let Carlisle look at him, if he was to have any chance of survival.

"Jasper, Emmett go outside and keep watch," Carlisle ordered as he began to cut the clothes from my dad’s body.

"What happened?" I asked, looking over my father’s injuries. He had several nasty looking bruises and cuts over his face and body, but the one that cause the most concern was a wound to his abdomen that was currently spitting out blood.

"He got into a fight with a Plugger," Edward replied.

What? That didn’t make any sense. Why would my father get in a fight with a Plugger? He knew better than that. As much as his actions puzzled me, there was only one question I really wanted to know the answer to. “Who was it?”

"Caius."

 _Caius_ , I said the name over and over again in my head, trying to figure out what could have happened to cause this, but nothing that I came up with made any sense.

"Edward, maybe you should take Bella outside," Esme said, eyeing me. “She looks a little green.”

The truth was I did feel a little queasy watching Carlisle work on my father, but under no circumstances was I leaving his side. Edward put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook my head. “I’m staying with him.” He knew not to argue with me.

-J-

After watching Carlisle for some time, it became apparent that something was wrong. He had ceased all efforts and was now exchanging silent glances with Esme.

“What’s wrong? What are you doing? Why are you stopping!?” I shouted.

"I'm sorry Bella-" Carlisle began.

"No!" I screamed, cutting him off. I didn’t want to hear it. I didn’t want to believe it.

Edward made a move to comfort me, but I pushed him away. I went over to my father’s lifeless body and started sobbing. "How could you!?” I shouted, shaking my head. “How could you?” I screamed and hit his arm. I did everything, but believe it was real. My father couldn’t be dead.

"We have company heading this way," Emmett said, rushing in the front door.

"Edward, take Bella to Father Dylan," Esme ordered, her words barely registering. “You have to marry her tonight. If you don’t they will come in here and reassign her. I know you don’t want that and neither do I.”

I felt a tug on my arm, but I pulled away, shaking my head.

“Bella, come on. We have to go,” Edward said.

“No,” I whimpered, reaching for my father’s hand. It still felt warm. Carlisle had to have made a mistake. My father couldn’t possibly be dead.

"Bella,” Edward said sternly, but I wasn’t willing to listen. He grabbed a hold of me and spun me around, looking me firmly in the eyes. “We. Have. To. Leave. Now.” I shook my head. I didn’t want to go. “If they find you here, you know what they will do. You know _who_ they will assign you to. I know you don’t want that. I don’t want that.”

Tears streamed down my face as I looked back at my father. I couldn’t leave him. I just couldn’t. Edward caught my chin and forced me to look back at him, his eyes pleading me with me to listen.

There was a knock on the door, a warning signal that they were almost here.

Edward didn’t bother arguing with me this time. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back door, refusing to let me go, no matter how hard I fought against him.

"Emmett, go and find Alice. They'll need two witnesses," Esme ordered.

As the three of us left the hut, someone banged on the front door. Edward pulled the back door closed behind us and looked at me. “Run Bella.” He didn’t even give me a chance to acknowledge his words before he pulled me into a run, gripping me fiercely as he pulled me along.

We ran all the way down the hill, and along the valley, towards the bend in the river where Father Dylan’s house lay.

Edward didn’t release me until we were standing in front of the house, by then I was a mess. I didn’t know whether to cry or try to catch my breath. I leaned against the wall, holding my side as he banged on the door, demanding attention.

Father Dylan appeared at the door a few minutes later. He looked shocked as he took in our appearances. “Edward, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

"We need you to marry us," Edward said, grabbing me and pulling me to his side. “Quickly.”

“Then you better come in," he said, opening the door wide. Once we were safely inside, he locked and bolted the door. "Do you have witnesses?"

"Emmett and Alice are on their way," Edward confirmed.

“Good, follow me.”

He led the way into the main hall, where I took the opportunity to sit down on one of the pews. I placed my face in my hands, trying to make sense of everything that had happened, but I couldn’t. Nothing made sense. No matter how I looked at it. My world was falling apart and there was nothing I could do.

-J-

I wasn’t sure how long I had sat there. I wasn’t really sure of anything, but the next thing I knew Edward was kneeling down in front of me, touching my arm. “Bella, it’s time,” he said, as he looked over me with concern.

I nodded. This certainly wasn’t how I had envisioned my day. I wished my father could be here to hold my hand and ensure me that everything was going to be fine. Cause everything didn’t feel like it was going to be alright.

I wondered if he would have even approved of me marrying Edward.

 **"** I'm sorry,” Edward said, pulling me to my feet. “This isn’t exactly how I would have done this. I know it isn’t how you would have planned your wedding either.”

“It’s okay,” I said, trying to assure him. I knew this wasn’t his fault.

Edward led me down the aisle to the front of the church where Father Dylan, Emmett and Alice were already waiting. Alice gave me an apologetic smile as she pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry about Charlie."

I nodded, unable to find the words to respond.

Emmett hugged me after his sister. It felt good to be comforted by his big, strong arms. I felt safe when I was within them, like nothing could ever harm me.

"Let’s begin," Father Dylan said, moving into position.

The whole ceremony was like a blur. I honestly wouldn’t be able to recall any of it if anyone asked. I didn’t even remember speaking my parts, but I knew I must have or Father Dylan wouldn’t have proceeded with the service. I wasn’t even aware it had ended until he touched my arm and wished me all the best in my marriage.

Marriage ha! I had to laugh. All this time I had lusted over Edward Cullen, hoping that he would notice me, and make me his wife, but he had never given me a second glance. He was always too busy running errands for his father, and look at us now. We had been forced together by circumstances. I knew I should have felt happy, or relieved even, that it was him and not Mike, but I didn’t. I just felt indifferent.

"Of course the marriage won't be legal until you consummate," Father Dylan said, drawing me from my thoughts.

"I know,” Edward replied. His eyes fixed on me. His face etched with worry.

"Do you need me to witness the consummation?" Father Dylan asked.

Edward hesitated.

“It’s the only way they won’t be able to denounce the marriage. Perhaps your brother will-“

“No,” I protested, before he could even suggest that Emmett should watch us. The thought of anyone watching us made me feel sick, but I certainly wouldn’t be able to stand Emmett seeing us in such an intimate position.

"Bella, I understand your concern, but," Father Dylan began.

"It's okay,” I assured him. “I understand Father. I mean, I don't understand why things are the way they are, but I understand what needs to be done to make this marriage legal. I just don't want Emmett to be the one to…"

He nodded, showing that he understood. "Very well. The room is just across the hall," he said, pointing to the right. "I will be in the room opposite, but you won't even know that I'm there, and I promise not to witness any longer than necessary.”

I nodded, wondering how many people he had 'witnessed'. It didn’t seem to faze him, but I didn’t agree with it. I believed the first time between a husband and wife, and every time thereafter, should be private. It was something special and should only be shared between them.

The consummation room was small. The only furniture was a single bed in the middle of the room, that looked like it had seen better days. I sat down on the edge of the bed, chewing my lip as I watched Edward lock the door.

I wondered if he was as nervous as I was. He didn’t appear to be. So did that mean that he wasn’t a virgin? Had he been with someone else? The thought of another person touching him angered me, but I knew now wasn’t the time to dwell on that thought. Not with what we were about to do.

“Hey,” Edward said, sitting down beside me. He took my hand in his, squeezing it until I looked up at him. “Relax.” I nodded, knowing that I need to calm down. “I wish that things were different. I wish I was able to give you the wedding that you deserved. I wish we had the time to take this slow, so that I could worship you like you deserve, but all we can do is make the best of what we have. You are mine now, Bella. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and keep you safe. I’ll make your father proud.”

Tears formed in my eyes at the mention of my father. Edward must have mistaken them, because he cupped my face and looked directly into my eyes. “I won’t hurt you, but we have to do this, to ensure you're safe, but I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.”

He leaned towards me, kissing me. His kisses were slow and gentle, reassuring me that he had no intentions of hurting me. He didn’t move to the next level until I began to kiss him back, then he gently pushed me back on the bed, leaning over me. He fumbled with the buttons of my top, nervously laughing when they failed to cooperate.

“Let me,” I said, pushing his hands out the way. I opened the buttons and let my top fall to the side, watching Edward’s reaction. He took in a deep breath as he eyed my breasts, still confined within my bra, but he never spoke. Instead, he took off his own shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

Now it was my turn to stare. His chest was perfectly chiseled,as was his abs. He clearly worked out, a lot. He was also hairless, smooth. His skin called to be touched. I couldn’t help, but reach out to feel his flesh under my hands. He was beginning to stir up strange feelings within me. As much as I didn’t want to do this now, as much as I didn’t want Father Brennan watching us, part of me wanted _him_.

“Don’t think about it,” Edward whispered, as if reading my mind. His lips captured mine again, his hands slipping to my breasts, freeing them from their confinement. He squeezed them gently a few times before moving to my nipples and pinching them with his fingers. I moaned at the surprising sensation.

I involuntarily began to grind against him, desiring friction. I knew I needed something; I just wasn’t quite sure what. I only knew that I needed it now.

One of Edward’s hands moved to my jeans. He popped the button and pulled down the zipper before sliding his hand inside. I jumped at the contact on my most intimate area, but soon forgot my embarrassment when he began rubbing his hand against me. It was the friction I had been craving, and it felt heavenly, but I needed more.

“Are you ready?” he asked after some time, his breathing labored.

“No… Yes. I mean yes,” I sighed, my breathing just as heavy.

Edward stared at me for a few seconds before standing up and unfastening his jeans. I did the same, wriggling out of mine from my position on the bed, only pausing when I saw him removing his boxers. I stared in amazement as his cock sprang free. I had never seen one before in person. His cock was long, hard, and thick. I swallowed hard as I wondered if it would fit inside me.

Edward didn’t give me time to dwell on the matter. He came over to me and began to help me take off my panties. He hissed when he looked down at my naked form. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, making almost all my insecurities disappear.

He joined me back on the bed, positioning himself between my legs. His lips locked with mine as if trying to distract me from what he was about to do. He slowly slid into me, inch by inch. It actually wasn’t _that_ bad, until he was almost fully inside me where he reached what felt like a barrier. I stiffened up from the pain, grabbing onto his shoulders. “Edward,” I cried.

“It’s okay,” he assured me, and with one quick thrust the stretching, tearing feeling was gone. I called out in pain, gripping onto him tightly. We both froze, waiting for the pain to subside.

“It’s okay,” I assured him when it was gone.

He started moving in and out of me, slowly at first, but gradually building up speed, to the point where I had long forgotten that we were being watched. I was completely lost in the passion of the moment. All that mattered right now was Edward and the tightening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“I,” Edward groaned. “I can’t hold on any longer. I’m gonna-”

There was a loud bang outside the room, startling us both. Edward froze, looking towards the door.

"You can't go in there!” We heard Father Dylan shout.

Edward jumped to his feet and began to pull his clothes on. I looked at him terrified, wondering what was going on. “Put this on,” he ordered as he bent down and picked up his t-shirt, tossing it at me.

I barely had enough time to pull his t-shirt over my head when the door was kicked open and two Pluggers burst into the room, closely followed by Mike and Marcus. Edward pulled me protectively behind him, glaring at the intruders.

"You have no right to be in here!" Father Dylan yelled, coming into the room after them. "This is a private ceremony."

"She's mine," Mike snarled. "You had had no right to touch her, Cullen. I’ll see you hanged for this.”

I gripped onto Edward’s arm, frightened that they were going to hurt him.

"They're married,” the father exclaimed. “It has been consummated, I bore witness. He has every right to touch his wife." Father Dylan moved to stand between us and the enemy.

"You whore," Mike spat, taking a step towards us. Marcus put his hand on his chest, stopping him from coming any closer.

"I suggest you watch how you speak to my wife," Edward snarled.

"Enjoy her while you can Cullen, she'll be a widow soon enough," Mike growled before turning and leaving the room. The rest of the men quickly followed.

I stared after them, worrying that things were only going to get worse. Would Mike really hurt Edward or even try to kill him to get to me? I wasn’t sure I wanted to find out.

 **A/N:** A huge thank you to Cristina for working with me on the old version of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Repost*** _

_**A/N:** _ _I am now going through the old chapters, editing and reposting them before I begin work on new chapters. A huge thank you to Sherry for helping me._

**Chapter 2**

I heard someone opening the door from my position on the bed, followed by the sound of boots scuffing across the floor, and then Edward's voice. "How is she?"

"She hasn't come out of her bed all day," Esme sighed. "She won't eat, she won't talk. I've lost count the amount of times I've tried." I knew Esme was worried about me, but I just wanted time to be alone, time to wallow in the grief for the loss of my father, and for the loss of my old life.

Edward never answered her. Instead, I heard the sound of his boots walking towards me. I heard him pull back the curtain to our designated sleeping area, and then I felt the bed sinking under his weight. "Bella?" he said softly. I felt his hand running up and down my arm. His touch was comforting, but I wasn't ready to step outside the walls I had created. I wasn't ready to face reality.

I kept my eyes closed, hoping he would think that I was asleep. I just wanted to be alone, surely after everything that had happened he could understand that? I wanted one day to withdraw into myself. One day to refuse to acknowledge that he was dead. One day to get my head around the idea that I was married. One day to get over the fact that while I was consummating my marriage, the Pluggers were here, in this hut, taking my father's body away, and that I would never get the chance to say goodbye. I would never get to bury him. One day wasn't too much to ask, right?

A single teardrop rolled down my cheek, betraying me and alerting him that I was awake.

"I know you're not sleeping," Edward whispered.

I didn't respond, hoping he would get fed up and go away. There were a few moments of silence, and I just when I thought he was about to leave, he sighed, "Okay then." He grabbed a hold of me, lifting me off the bed, and standing me on my feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I roared at him, pushing him away from me.

"There we go," he smiled. "There's the Bella we all know and love."

I took a step towards the bed, but he moved to block me. "You're going to take a shower and get something to eat."

"I don't want to," I said, trying to sidestep him.

He moved to block me again. "Tough. Charlie wouldn't want you moping around, and I'm not going to let you."

"Esme," I cried, looking to her for support.

"Would you like something to eat before or after your shower?" she asked, smiling. She seemed pleased that her son was ordering me around.

"Fine!" I snapped, glaring at them both, my eyes filling with tears. I stormed out of the hut, pretending to need to use the restroom, but in reality, I just needed a break from them. I didn't want them to see me cry.

I knocked on the communal outhouse, ensuring there was no one inside before I entered. I peed as fast as I could. I hated the stench in this place. It was the worst possible smell imaginable. Some days it was so strong that it made my eyes water.

As soon as I was done, I hurried out the door, banging straight into someone. I expected it to be Edward, but when I looked up I saw Eric Yorkie, one of Mike's friends. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, shocked. "Shouldn't you be on the other side of town?"

Eric laughed. "Oh, didn't you hear? I'm your new neighbor. Yeah, Angela and I got your old house. Tell me, how the hell did you manage to live in that shit hole? I'm surprised it's not infested."

His words were meant to get under my skin and they did their job. My anger flared. I couldn't stand to hear him disrespect our home. I punched him square in the jaw, wincing seconds later as pain shot through my hand. By the looks of it, my punch had done more damage to my hand than his face.

"You fucking, dirty little bitch!" Eric cursed, taking a step towards me. I saw him raising his hand to hit me and I closed my eyes. I waited a few seconds for the impact, but when it never came I opened them again and saw Emmett standing over Eric.

"What the hell is going on?" he growled.

Eric shrugged, at the same time Edward walked out the back door, heading straight towards us. He came to a stop at my side, towering over Yorkie, who certainly wasn't looking very confident at the moment. "What's going on?"

"I was just asking the same thing," Emmett said, his eyes firmly locked on Eric.

"The bitch fucking hit me," Eric spat, rubbing his jaw. Maybe I had managed to hurt him after all.

"Hey, watch your fucking mouth!" Edward roared.

"I'm sure you deserved it," Emmett smirked, looking at me proudly.

"What are you doing here anyway Yorkie?" Edward asked. "You don't belong here."

"Bastards gave him my house," I muttered, and then turned and walked away, leaving Edward and Emmett staring after me.

I went into the house, hoping to cool off, but after pacing the room a few times I realized that wasn't going to happen. The only way I was going to cool my anger was if I hurt someone and I wanted that someone to be Eric. I knew Mike would be behind the reassignment of the hut. He was trying to send me a message.

There really was no way Eric or Angela needed the hut, they already had an apartment of their own in the undamaged and safe part of town. It wasn't as if their kind usually mixed with us. No, Mike definitely had to have sent him here and I wasn't having any of it.

My hands shook with anger as I pondered what to do. Then I thought of the knives that were hidden under a floorboard, beneath the table. I had seen the Cullen's take them out and put them in many times. If I took one, I could use it to hurt Eric. Not a lot, just enough to get my point across. I crawled under the table and popped the floorboard up as Esme came out of her bedroom.

"Bella," she said, warily. "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I picked a knife. Esme rushed to the back door and called for Edward. I silently cursed her, hurrying out from beneath the table. I hide the knife behind my back and walked towards the door. Edward and I reached the door at the same time. He looked between Esme and me, wondering what was going on, and then he saw my hand was behind my back. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing."

He cocked his eyebrow at me. "Let me see."

I sighed, staring him in the eyes for a few minutes before finally realizing that I wasn't going to get past him. I pulled my hand out from behind my back, revealing the knife.

"What do you plan to do with that?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I've had enough of this shit," I muttered, trying to sidestep him.

Edward moved to block my path. "Bella, put the knife down."

"No, get out of my way Edward," I growled, but he wouldn't budge, which only pissed me off more.

Emmett appeared behind him, wondering what was going on. He spotted the knife in my hand and smirked. "Looks like we'll need to find a new hiding spot."

No one acknowledged him.

"Bella, I'm not letting you go out there and do something stupid," Edward said, staring me down. "What do you think you're going to accomplish by stabbing Eric, other than get you into trouble? Do you honestly think Mike will back down that easily? Don't pretend to be that stupid, because I know you're not."

"Edward's right, he's not worth it Bells," Emmett added.

I glared at them both before sighing and walking over to the table. I stabbed the knife into the worn wood and sat down on one of the stools, feeling defeated.

"What happened?" Esme asked, warily.

Emmett closed the door and took the seat opposite me at the table. Edward came over and pulled the knife from the table, putting it out of my reach. "They gave Bella's old hut to Eric Yorkie," Edward said, taking the seat beside me. He started rubbing his hand up and down my back, trying to soothe me. Part of me wanted to shake him off. I was angry at him for not allowing me to go back outside, but the other part of me knew he had made the right choice.

-J-

It was Sunday, our one and only day of rest. The men were off doing god knows what, and I was stuck in the hut with Alice and Rosalie, while Esme was at the market fetching our weekly rations. Of course, it was more for show than anything else. The Cullens were never short of food. Not with both Emmett and Edward working on the farms.

Usually on a Sunday, I would have the hut to myself. Dad would be out all day, doing whatever it was that he usually did. I would spend most of the day curled up with a book, pretending to be somewhere else. But in the Cullen hut that wasn't an option. There was too many of us for such a small space. The only ones who actually had any space to themselves were Esme and Carlisle; they had their own separate room. The rest of us had a partitioned off section in the main area of the hut, divided only by a wall and curtain, which provided no privacy to each couple whatsoever.

I missed the quiet.

"I think I'll go out for a walk," I said, getting off my bed. I was fed up listening to the constant chattering of Alice as she and Rosalie played cards.

"We'll come with you," Alice said, setting her hand down.

"No, it's okay. I could do with some alone time," I said quickly, a little too quickly. I really didn't want either of them coming with me and it wasn't that I didn't like them. I just wasn't used to living with them.

"But Edward said not to let you out alone," Alice pouted.

"Edward doesn't own me," I said through gritted teeth, but I felt bad for snapping at her afterwards. I knew she idolized Edward. She would do anything for him and I really shouldn't hold that against her. "Listen, I survived long before Edward came along. I am sure I will be fine to go a walk by myself."

"Alice," Rose said, reaching out and touching her hand. "Bella, will be fine."

I smiled at Rose, appreciating her support. "I'll be back before they get home anyway," I said, winking and heading straight out the door before either of them changed their mind.

I only managed to get a few steps, before I heard someone call my name. I thought it was Alice, but was surprised to see Angela when I turned around. She was hurrying towards me, so there was no doubt in my mind that it had been her that had called my name. But the thing was, she was one of them, and I had no time for their kind. I turned and continued walking.

"Bella, please," Angela called after me. "Wait."

I heard her running towards, I turned around to face her, wary of her presence.

"Hi," she smiled as she came to a stop in front of me. She looked genuinely pleased to see me, but the smile soon vanished from her face when she realized that I wasn't going to greet her in return. "I've been waiting to speak to you since Friday." I nodded, urging her to get to the point. "I wanted to apologize for the way Eric spoke to you." Well, that was a new one. I just stared at her speechless, unsure what to say. "I, uh, I've kept some of your things. I thought with your dad being gone, you would want something to remember him by. I, uh, hid them from Eric so that he wouldn't throw them out. You can come and collect them if you want?"

"Oh, um, thanks," I said, not sure what to say. I knew that she didn't have to keep anything for me. I had expected everything to be thrown out, but I definitely appreciated it. Having something material of my fathers would certainly help me keep him close to heart. I dunno, maybe I had misjudged her?

"Do you want to collect them now?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

As nice and generous as she sounded, I knew not to be too trusting. She could easily be luring me into a trap. If I went to collect the items, it would be on my terms, when she wasn't expecting me. "Actually, I'm just heading out on an errand. I'll collect them later, if that's okay?"

"Sure," she said, though she looked rather disappointed. "Can you make sure Eric isn't in before you come by? I don't think he'd appreciate me keeping them for you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful, Mike has people watching you," she said, before turning and walking away. I wanted to run after her and ask her what she meant, but I had a feeling she wouldn't elaborate.

I felt nervous, anxious for the rest of my walk. I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting to see someone there, but there never was. Had she been telling the truth or was she just playing mind games with me?

 **A/N:** Plugger is a nickname people use for the Government Enforcers

What inspired the nickname 'Plugger'?

 **Urban Dictionary -** Plugger as in a "dead eye dick" or a good shot. Someone who will rarely miss! Someone who is feared!


	3. Chapter 3

***Repost***

**A/N:** Thank you Sherry for working with me on this chapter xx

**Chapter 3**

Ever since Sunday, I had been feeling on edge. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, wondering if someone was out there, watching me. The paranoia and worry were making me short-tempered. I had been snapping at everyone for days, with no real reason. I knew it hadn't gone unnoticed. Esme and Carlisle had tried to speak to me about it on several occasions, but I had refused to discuss it with either of them. I knew telling them about what Angela had said was only going to cause problems, problems that none of us needed. My only hope was that they would put my irritable mood down to my father's death and leave it alone.

That night, as I was walking home from work, Mike caught me unaware. I had been too preoccupied with my own thoughts to even notice that he was there. He grabbed me and pushed me up against a wall, using his own body weight to hold me in place. "I hate that he's touched you," he snarled, as he looked over every inch of me. "I should have been your first. You belong to me."

Fear consumed me as I looked around the street for help. Although, there were still a few people in the area, I realized that none of them would come to help me. No one wanted to get involved with Mike or his connections. "Move," I hissed, pushing against his chest. I tried to get him away from me, but he was too strong. I couldn't make him budge. I had to try another approach. "If the Pluggers see you with me, you'll get into trouble. You're breaking the law," I warned him. "I'm a married woman."

Mike laughed. "You really have no clue, do you? I am the fucking law."

"Just because your dad is one of them doesn't mean you're the law or above it," I said. "If Eleazar got word of how-"

"Eleazar doesn't give a fuck, and next month, when I'm promoted to a Plugger, there isn't going to be shit that you or your husband can do."

I froze as the weight of his words sunk in. Mike was going to be made into an enforcer. No good would ever come of that. He would make all our lives a living hell and I was sure he would follow through on his word. He would kill Edward and make me a widow, just like he had promised.

The thought of losing Edward was like Charlie all over again.

No one had actually told me what had happened that day with my father. They refused to talk about it, but I was beginning to think that my dad's death was planned. Caius, Mike's stepfather, had taken my dad out of the equation for his son. Mike had probably planned to take me that night, but the Cullens had beaten him to it, which was why Mike was so pissed.

"Aw, did I make you upset?" Mike smirked. He stared into my eyes for a moment before leaning into me and sniffing my hair. He took a deep inhale, causing me to shudder.

By now he had moved far enough away from me to allow me to lift my leg, so that's what I did. I jerked my knee upward and kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain and I smirked as I pushed him out of the way and I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards the hut. I could hear him screaming obscenities behind me, but I never stopped to look back. I kept on running until I made it home.

I hurried in the hut and slammed the door behind me, terrified that he had followed me. I leaned against the door as I tried to catch my breath. It wasn't until I looked up that I realized that I had six pairs of eyes watching at me, wondering what was going on. I straightened myself up and headed towards my sleeping area before anyone had a chance to quiz me about what was going on. I wanted to be left alone. I certainly wasn't in the mood to talk about what had just happened.

"Is everything okay?" Esme asked, getting up from her seat. She looked concerned.

"Everything is fine," I said as I reached my sleeping area. I pulled the curtain closed behind me and sat down on the bed. I was trembling, still shaken from my encounter with Mike. For a brief moment I had thought I wasn't going to get away from him.

I was vaguely aware of the sound of a stool scrapping across the floor.

"Edward, please, just let her be," Esme begged.

"No!" he snapped. "I've left her alone for days at your suggestion and she hasn't gotten any better. I've had enough. She needs to start talking."

I swallowed hard as I heard the sound of his feet walking towards me. I wasn't in the mood for another argument with him. I jumped when he pulled the curtain back so hard that it nearly came off the wall.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing," I said, staring down at my hands, I had grasping onto my knees.

"Bella, don't fucking lie to me. You've been snapping everyone's head off for days."

"Just leave me alone," I mumbled, turning away from him as far as I could.

But Edward wasn't having any of that. He grabbed me, and lifted me up, pinning me against the partitioned wall. "Talk to me," he demanded.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted, trying to break free of his grasp. I didn't like the fact that he was holding me the way Mike had not ten minutes ago.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," he said, pushing me further into the wall, though not hard enough to hurt me.

"Things didn't go well for the last person that manhandled me," I spat. "I suggest you take your fucking hands off me."

"What are you talking about? Who has been manhandling you?" he asked, letting me go.

"No one, just forget I said anything," I said, trying to move past him. I hadn't meant to say that.

"You're not going anywhere until you start giving me answers," Edward said, putting his arm out to block me.

"Just let me go!" I screamed. He was beyond frustrating. I never had to deal with any of this from Charlie. He never pushed me or really took much interest in my life. He just let me be. Why couldn't Edward just let me be?

"No."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I turned my head away from him so that he couldn't see me cry, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. "Please Bella. Who was touching you? Or do I even need to ask?"

I tried to shake my head free from his grasp, but he wouldn't let me go. I didn't want to tell him about Mike. I was terrified of what would happen if I did, but I also knew he wasn't going to let me go until I told him. It seemed he already had a good idea _who_ I was talking about anyway. "Fine," I sighed. "It was Mike."

"What did he do to you?"

"He was waiting for me after work. He shoved me against the wall and held me there. He went on about how he didn't like that you had touched me, that I belonged to him."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," I gasped, trying to get away from him, but he still refused to let me go.

"Bella?"

"Fine!" I snapped. I hated that he could read me and I hated that he wouldn't just let this go. "Angela warned me on Sunday that Mike has people watching me."

"What was Angela doing here on Sunday?" He asked, looking between me and the girls.

"She wasn't here," I said, answering him before the others did.

"Then, how did you talk to her?" He looked confused.

Great. Now he was going to find out that I went out on my own. "I went out for a walk." He shot glares between Alice and me. "Edward, I'm a big girl. I can look after myself. I've been doing it for years, long before you came on the scene!"

Edward let me go and walked over to the dining table. "Em, you coming?"

Emmett grinned as he got up from the table. "Hell yeah!"

I knew exactly where they were going, to look for Mike. I also knew it wasn't a good idea. I didn't want either of them to get into to trouble or worse, hurt. I grabbed Edward's arms. "Please don't go. Just leave it alone," I begged him.

Edward turned to face me, putting his hand on mine. "I can't. I won't allow him to hassle you. You're my wife. It's my job to protect you." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Now stay here. I won't be long."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes again. "You can't go. He wants to kill you."

Emmett laughed, seemingly finding my statement amusing, but there was no trace of humor on Edward's face as he turned back around to look at me. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Don't worry? I couldn't help, but worry. I didn't want to lose anyone else. "They're going to make him a Plugger," I mumbled, in a last feeble attempt to get him to stay, but Edward never acknowledged my statement. Instead, I watched as the two of them walked out the back door.

I stood staring at the door for several minutes; various scenarios of what could happen to Edward were running through my head. My heart was pounding so fast that I felt sick. I wasn't sure what I would do if he didn't come back.

"Come and sit down, Bella," Esme said, coming to my side and trying to guide me towards the table. "You need to eat. You're losing too much weight." The thing was, I didn't want to sit down. I wanted to stop Edward. Before I had the chance to properly think it through, I was squirming out of Esme's arms and running towards the back door. I heard Carlisle call after me, but I never acknowledged him.

I ran out of the door, looking around for Edward, but there was no sign of him anywhere. So, I went around to the front of the hut where I saw him walking down the street with Emmett. They were casually strolling as if they were just out to enjoy the scenery, though I knew that wasn't the case.

When I saw them stop at the Hale's, I knew it was my chance to catch up with them. I ran down the street as fast as I could, reaching them at the same moment Jasper came out of his hut. The three of them turned to look at me in surprise. "Please, Edward," I gasped. "Don't do it."

"Do what?" Jasper asked, confused.

"I'll fill you in on the way," Edward said, before turning to me. He looked annoyed. "Please Bella, just go back to the hut and stay there like I told you to do."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I won't go back if you're not going back."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he said, walking over to me, his face finally softening. "I promise." He cupped my face and stared at me for several minutes. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I shook my head, refusing to accept that he was going. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and then the three of them walked away without another word. I watched them walk all the way down the street, until they turned the corner out of sight. After that, I debated going home, I knew I should, but I couldn't will my feet to turn and walk away. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to him. So, I followed them. I followed them with the pretense of looking out for them, but if I was truly honest, I think it was morbid curiosity. I wanted to know what Edward was gonna do to Mike.

They talked to a several people before heading to the old, ruined part of town. I had never been to this area of town before; it was kind of unnerving, seeing all the destruction. The streets were like wastelands, with very few houses left standing and those that were standing were in a sorry state of repair.

They stopped at a little boarded up bungalow. Jasper knocked on the door and after several minutes a boy about my age answered the door. They spoke for several minutes before Emmett went inside by himself. He was only gone for a few seconds. When he returned, he was holding Mike by the scruff of the neck. He dragged him out into the street and tossed him down on the broken road. I ducked behind an old torched car so that they wouldn't see me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Mike roared as he hurried to his feet, dusting himself off.

The three of them, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, circled Mike, trapping him in place. "Bella told me that you've been hassling her again," Edward said, anger evident in his voice. "How many fucking times do I need to tell you to stay away from her?"

How many times? What did he mean? Has he spoken to Mike about me before? The thought took me by surprise. I had always thought that Edward was never interested in me, never even noticed, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe he had cared.

"Stay the fuck away from me Cullen!" Mike roared, his voice cracking. I presumed he was trying to sound threatening, but it was clear that he was panicking.

Edward didn't take any notice of what he said. He merely moved closer. "Did you touch her? Did you put your hands on my wife?"

"No!" Mike screamed. "The little bitch is lying and she wasn't supposed to be your wife. She was intended to be mine."

"She'll never be yours," Edward said, grabbing him by the collar and punching his face. I could hear Mike's nose crunch from where I was hiding.

Mike stumbled back a few steps, clutching his nose as the blood poured from it. "You broke my nose you fucking bastard, you broke my nose."

"Let that be a warning to you to stay away from her. I ain't telling you again."

"Do you have any fucking idea who I am?!" Mike roared.

"No," Edward said, getting in Mike's face. "Do you have any fucking idea _who_ I am?"

Mike swung for Edward's face, but Edward caught his fist, pulling his arm and twisting it to an awkward angle. Mike screamed out in pain.

I had never seen this menacing side to Edward before. Was it wrong that some part of me liked it? It was igniting all sorts of strange, exciting feelings inside of me.

"Stay away from her. Do I make myself clear?" Edward said, getting in Mike's face as he doubled over in pain. Edward still had a strong grip on his arm. Mike frantically nodded his head. "If I hear you've gone anywhere near her, the next time I'm coming to break your legs. I don't care who your daddy is or what badge they slap on you. You're nothing to me. Nothing!"

Edward let go of Mike and he fell to the ground. The three of them proceeded to take turns kicking him. However, the sound of approaching footsteps that pulled my attention away. I turned around to see three Pluggers walking up the street. They were far enough away from us that they wouldn't be able to see much anything that was happening, yet.

I jumped out from my hiding spot behind the burnt up car and raced towards Edward. I knew we all had to get out of here before the Pluggers saw what was going on.

Edward looked up in surprise at the sound of my footsteps, in fact, all three of them did.

"Pluggers," I gasped. "There are Pluggers coming this way."

Edward quickly looked behind me, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into a run. The four of us ran towards the bungalow. Emmett banged on the side of it as we ran past it, and by the time we reached the back door four other people had joined us. At a quick glance, I saw it was three boys and a girl. They were all roughly my age, but none of them seemed familiar."

"Run!" Edward shouted, tugging on my hand, trying to make me go faster.

We all ran into the forest. Splitting up once we were under the cover of the trees. It felt as if we had been running forever, but after a while Edward pulled me to a stop. Pushing me up against a tree and holding me in place with his body. He put his hand over my mouth and signalled for me to stay quiet. I nodded, showing him I understood.

 **A/N:** Thanks goes to Cristina who helped me on the old version of this chapter xx


	4. Chapter 4

***Repost***

**A/N:** Sherry rocks!

**Chapter 4**

I was terrified out of my mind, and yet, I had never felt so alive. I wasn't sure if it was the chase or the feeling that we could get caught at any second; or maybe it was the fact that Edward had admitted he had been protecting me all this time. I don't know, but whatever it was, I liked it. I enjoyed it. I wanted to bottle the feeling so I could remember it for the rest of my life.

I stood there staring at Edward, his hand still over my mouth, his body still pinned against mine as he stood there listening for any sign of danger. Was it wrong that I wanted him to kiss me, to touch me, to take me right there and claim me as his wife all over again? His scent was so overpowering, his touch electrifying. I had never wanted anyone as much as I had wanted him in that moment.

When he finally released me and took a step back, I took it as a sign that we were safe. I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him towards me, taking him by surprise. "Kiss me," I whispered. I couldn't believe I was being so bold.

Edward stared at me for a moment, apparently shocked by my demand, before shaking his head. "No, not now," he mumbled, before going back into a defensive stance, but I wasn't willing to give up that easily.

I yanked his collar, pulling him back to me. "I want you to kiss me," I pouted.

Edward studied me for a minute, realizing that I wasn't about to give up. He sighed, leaning towards me and placing a peck on my lips. I anchored my arms around his neck before he had the chance to pull away and held him there, forcing my tongue into his mouth. His resistance only lasted a few seconds before he pushed me against the tree. His body holding me in place as he our kiss deepened, but it wasn't enough, I needed more. My whole body felt as if it was on fire and he was the only one that could douse the flames.

"Touch me," I moaned, yearning to feel his hands all over me.

"What?" Edward asked, confused, before he realized what I had said. "No!" he said, shaking his head. "I won't have sex with you up against an old tree, while I'm covered in Mike's blood."

"I don't care about the blood and no one can see us," I groaned, as I threaded my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"I care," Edward said, catching my wrist and gently pushing me away. "You deserve better than that."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" I asked a little annoyed that he was trying to baby me. It wasn't like he didn't want this too. I could see the desire in his eyes. I figured he just needed some encouragement. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt, just enough to reveal my bra.

"God," Edward moaned, as his eyes scanned my breasts. "You're going to be the death of me."

I smiled as he leaned towards me, I knew I had won. His lips found mine. He kissed me with a raw hunger and passion I had never known. His hands sought out my breasts, kneading them through my bra, making my body hum in delight.

The two of us became so lost in each other that we didn't hear anyone approach. It wasn't until I began to remove Edward's t-shirt that a saw a figure standing behind him with a knife at his throat. I froze in fear, wondering what was going to happen next. Had the Pluggers found us? Edward looked worried too, but he was doing his best to try to hide it.

"I could have been a Plugger," Emmett hissed. "If I had of been, you both would have been dead."

I sighed in relief, knowing it was only Emmett.

"You've made your fucking point," Edward growled. "Remove your fucking knife."

Emmett pulled his knife away and Edward took a step back, leaving me exposed. "Divert your fucking eyes," he ordered Emmett, as he forced him to turn around. Emmett reluctantly did so, but not before giving me a small smirk.

I leaned against the tree, taking a few seconds to catch my breath. What I had just experienced with Edward was amazing. The entire situation had been a thrill, right from the moment the Pluggers chased us, till Emmett found us. Was this what Edward's life was like all the time? Was this how my life would be now?

Edward turned around to face me and laughed a little when he saw the expression on my face. "Quit daydreaming and get covered up. We have to go."

I quickly moved to right my clothes, running my fingers through my hair when I was done, hoping it was enough to make myself presentable. Edward looked amused as he stood there watching me. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek when I was finished, and then laced his fingers through mine. "Let's go."

We started walking, to God knows where. Emmett fell into step along with him. He grinned to himself for a few minutes, before finally saying what was on his mind. "My little sister's a sex kitten. Who would've thought?"

I looked at him in disgust. "That's just creepy." I didn't want him thinking about my sex life, and I certainly didn't want to think about his. Emmett and Edward laughed at me, but I wasn't amused.

We walked along the forest quietly for some time before Emmett turned to Edward in an I-told-you-so tone. "I warned you she would follow us."

I glared at him, wondering why he needed to bring that up now. I knew it would only result in a lecture from Edward.

Edward turned to me. "I told you to go home. Why didn't you go home?" I gave him one of my cutest smiles, hoping it would distract him from his anger, but it wasn't. "You could have gotten yourself into trouble or hurt. When I tell you to go home, I expect you to do just that." When I didn't answer him, he stopped walking and pulled me to a halt. "Do you hear me?"

I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. " _Yeah_ , I hear you. The thing is you're not my father, and my dad and I never did the whole 'the man's the boss' thing anyway. It wasn't how I was brought up."

I finally managed to get free of his grasp. I turned to walk away, but Edward caught my arm again, turning me to face him. "Yeah, well, Charlie's not here anymore, and you're married to me." I flinched at his words. I knew my dad wasn't here, and I didn't need him to remind me. "It's my job to keep you safe, and I can't do that unless you listen to me." He stared at me, waiting for a response, but I didn't know what to say. I wasn't about to cower before him, whether he was my husband or not. I may be a woman, but I was more than capable of thinking for myself.

Edward sighed in frustration. "Bella, please, just tell me that you're going to listen to me the next time. If I ask you to stay in the house then, it's for a reason."

"Yeah, and what was your reason for today!?" I snapped. "You didn't want me to see you kick the shit out of Mike? Was that it?"

"Yes, that was exactly it. I didn't want you to see something like that."

"What exactly did you mean by 'How many fucking times do I need to tell you to stay away from her?' Since when did you start giving a shit about me!?"

"I've always given a shit about you!" he shouted.

"Yeah, well, you had a funny way of showing it!"

I pulled away from Edward and turned, marching along the direction we had been previously headed without another word to either of them. I was pissed off and just wanted to be left alone.

We walked through the forest for about another twenty minutes before we came upon Jasper. He had four other people with him. They looked like the same ones who had fled from the house Mike had been in. I began to slow down the closer we got to them. I didn't know a thing about these people or if they could be trusted. The Cullens seemed to trust them, but still…

Edward caught-up with me. He placed his hand on the small of my back in what I believed was to be a gesture of reassurance. "I need to go change out of these clothes and cleanup. I want you to stay here until I come back."

"Wait? Why can't I come with you?" I frowned. Was he going to leave me with these strangers?

"Because it's safer for you if you stay here. We won't be long. I promise."

I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Alec, can you keep an eye on Bella for me until we get back?" he asked, as he approached the group.

"Sure." The boy with the short brown hair answered as he glanced at me. I think he was the one that answered the door.

I sighed, sinking down to the ground by the base of a tree. I made sure to sit a few feet away from the others. I watched Edward, Emmett, and Jasper as they walked away. I prayed that they weren't to long.

The group continued on with their conversation as if I wasn't there, and from the way they were talking they all seemed to be friends. I sat drawing pictures in the dirt with a twig, trying to kill time. After a while, I got the feeling that someone was watching, when I looked up, the redheaded girl was staring at me and not very discreetly either.

"So you're Bella," she said in a harsh tone. She spoke to me as if I was someone she didn't like, but how could she not like me when she didn't know me?

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"As in Mike's Bella?" she chuckled.

"What!?" I spat. "I've never been Mike's anything. Nor will I ever be."

"She knows that," Alec assured me. "Just ignore her. She's just cranky because she hasn't had her fix yet." He went into his pocket and pulled out a bag of white powder, and tossed it towards her. I watched as she emptied a small amount of the powder onto the top of her hand. She then held one side of her nose closed while she snorted the powder through the other side. She threw her head back when she was finished, her eyes rolling to the back in her head.

I stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on. I had never seen anyone do that before. "What is it?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's coke," she said, waving the bag at me. "You want to try some?"

"No, she doesn't." I looked up to see Emmett walking back towards us. Sadly, he was alone.

"I can speak for myself," I said, not liking that he was making me sound like a silly little girl who couldn't make her own decisions.

"Here," the girl said, tossing the bag towards me.

Emmett caught the bag in midair. "I said she doesn't want to try it," he growled, stuffing the bag in his jeans pocket.

I glared at Emmett. His over protectiveness was just as annoying as Edward's was.

"Glare at me all you want B, but Edward would go fucking mental if you put any of that crap up your nose."

"What's it got to do with Edward?" The girl asked with a frown on her face.

"Bella is Edward's wife," Emmett said, smirking at her.

"No fucking way!" she gasped, before looking me up and down. "Why her?"

"Hey!" Emmett yelled at her. "Show her some fucking respect. Not only is Bella married to Edward, but she's Charlie's daughter too."

I had no idea what he meant by that, but it shut her up, for which I was glad.

It seemed to take forever for Edward and Jasper to return. By the time, they arrived it was already starting to get dark and cold. I jumped to my feet as soon as I saw them, "Can we go?" I asked Edward desperately.

He looked at Emmett, questioning my eagerness to return home. Emmett merely shrugged. "In a minute," he said, lightly touching my arm before he walked past me to Alec. "It's safe for you all to return to town, but Mike is out for blood. You'll need an alibi, and make sure it is airtight."

Alec got up and pulled Edward into a man hug. "Thanks man."

"No worries," Edward said, patting his back. "If you need anything, you know how to contact us."

The others got to their feet, and everyone said their goodbyes. As the girl passed me, she stopped in front of me. "We should hang out sometime," she stated.

I stared at her, unsure what to say. I suppose I should have said something like 'Yeah, that would be great', even if I didn't mean it, but I didn't. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like, nor trust the girl. When I didn't respond, she glared at me and walked after the group without another word.

"What was that about?" Edward questioned.

I shrugged.

Emmett went into his pocket and pulled out the bag of Coke. "Tanya was offering this to Bella."

Edward angrily grabbed the bag from him, and turned to glare at me. "Don't look at me like that!" I yelled at him. "I didn't ask to try it, and I didn't even say I would." I turned to Emmett and slapped his chest. "You're nothing but a fucking troublemaker." He just laughed at me like it was some sort of joke, but then he thought everything was a joke.

I turned and started walking away from them.

"Stay away from Tanya," Edward warned me.

"I plan to," I snapped.

"By the way, home's this way." I turned to see him, pointing in the opposite direction. I sighed. I didn't know how they could tell their way about these woods anyway. Everything looked the same.


End file.
